Reaction
by MCTVFan
Summary: After Sharon and Andy get engaged, they have to tell the team. A sequel to Proposal based on a suggestion from an awesome reviewer! Shandy one-shot.
This is a sequel to my story Proposal. You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but it would certainly help. The suggestion for this one came from a reviewer who wanted to see how the team reacts to Andy and Sharon's engagement. The idea was too good to pass up, so here we are. As always, I welcome any and all feedback.

Of course, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

It had been two days since Andy had proposed to Sharon and she had accepted. They had woken up together on Sunday morning and decided to spend most of the day in bed. It worked out perfectly because Rusty was with a study group most of the day. By Sunday night, Andy had headed back to his place to prepare for work the next morning. Both of them had wished that the short 1-day weekend had been longer, but they were thankful for the time they had together.

Before he went back to his place, the two of them stopped by the jewelry store where Andy had bought the ring. The owner was very excited to meet the woman behind the ring, and he eagerly agreed that they were a perfect match. They left the ring with him to be sized.

So now it was too early on a Monday morning, and Andy was sipping his coffee at a new crime scene waiting for Kendall to come up with time of death on their latest victim. As soon as he was able to provide a window, the team started to head back to the murder room where they would meet up with Sharon and fill her in on the grisly early morning discovery.

On the drive back to the station, Provenza stole glances at his partner while trying to focus on the road. He noticed that Flynn didn't look as pissed as he did the other night. Maybe a good night sleep did him some good, he thought. Provenza assumed if something had changed in his partner's relationship with their captain, Flynn would have said. He decided to drop it for now.

Andy sat in the passenger seat consumed with guilt. He wanted to tell his partner about his big news. Hell, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but he and Sharon had come to an agreement about how to tell the team. Sharon wanted to make sure the time was right and everyone was there together. She wanted to introduce it in a way that didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable, and she wanted to reassure them that nothing was going to change. Plus, there was Taylor to notify as well. Since her ring was being sized anyway, they had decided to shelve the discussion for the time being. Now that they had a murder, Andy wasn't sure when they would get the chance to tell everyone. Having to keep it a secret, especially from his partner, was killing him!

Once they were all back at the station, Andy heard the familiar footsteps of his now _fiancee_ approaching the murder room and he couldn't help but smile. It didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"Good morning, everyone," Sharon greeted them, and a chorus of return greetings ensued. "Let me just put this stuff down, and then you can fill me in," she said while walking towards her office.

Meanwhile, Provenza tried to study her left hand as he had the other night at the last crime scene. He didn't get a good look, but he felt pretty certain that it was still missing a certain diamond. Provenza looked back to his partner who was still sporting a goofy grin.

"You seem to be in a better mood today," he pried. Andy turned toward him and quickly retracted his smile. To be honest, he hadn't realized he was still smiling like that.

"Yeah, well, it's not a Saturday night," he said annoyed.

"And you weren't on a date with the Captain when this call came in," Provenza stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly," Andy answered trying to shutdown this line of questioning.

"I get it," Provenza answered disarmingly. "I was just as mad when I got the call. Do you have any idea what Patrice and I were in the middle of doing?"

"No! And I definitely don't want to," Andy quickly answered.

Fortunately, Sharon chose that moment to re-enter the murder room. She walked over to one of the empty desks and leaned against it crossing her arms. Andy didn't miss the small smile she threw his way as she passed his desk. It was nothing, really, but it made his stomach do a somersault. Not being able to tell everyone, anyone other than family, was beginning to feel like torture.

* * *

Two days later, the team had finally wrapped up the case. It had been difficult and taxing and everyone needed to blow off some steam. As they were signing off on the last of the paperwork, Provenza made an announcement.

"After a case like this, I think we could all use some pizza and beer. You all know where to go," he said. Everyone agreed and seemed happy to head out for dinner and a few drinks together. "Oh, and Flynn's picking up the tab," he added.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Andy implored.

"You mean besides your recent moodiness?" Provenza answered.

"What moodiness?" Andy asked annoyed. He looked around the room and everyone seemed to look away indicating that Provenza might be onto something. He didn't want the discussion to continue for fear of where it could lead, so he just decided to agree. "Yeah, fine".

Provenza looked over at his annoyed partner. "Relax. I'll even let you bring your girlfriend along," he said as he got up and put on his coat.

"Just so you know, I was inviting her either way," he answered.

"As long as you're paying, Old Man, I don't care who you bring," Provenza stated. Andy just gave him a look. "If you're bringing her with you, you better get her. I'm thirsty".

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be right behind you, Grandpa," Andy retorted. Provenza scoffed, but headed out the door leaving Andy alone.

Sharon looked up from the last of her paperwork when she head a soft knock on her office door. She signaled for Andy to come in before adding her signature to the last report.

"So, everybody is heading to Gino's for pizza and beer. Wanna join us?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was kind of hoping for a quiet evening at home. Maybe with you," she cooed as she got up from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk. She was standing right in front of him, and Andy's breath momentarily caught in his chest when he saw the seductive look in her eyes.

"Rain check?" He asked regrettably. "Problem is Provenza is kinda expecting me to be there and he roped me into picking up the check," he explained. Sharon pursed her lips and took a step back. "Figured it's the least I could do considering there's going to be two Flynns in the murder room," he joked.

"Hmmm... That's a discussion for another time," she said meaningfully. "Pity about tonight, though, I was really looking forward to it," she said with that low voice that did things to Andy that he couldn't control.

"How about we make an appearance at the restaurant, I give Mike my credit card, and then we head home and go with your plan?" He asked hopefully. Sharon's shoulders began to shake with laughter.

"I'm only teasing you, Andy. I heard the whole conversation in the murder room. Of course, I'd like to join you," she said with a smile.

"Oh, OK. Good," he said a little disappointed. "But after, can we still do the whole quiet night at home together thing?"

"Are you asking me to spend the night, Andy Flynn?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing," he said confidently. She just laughed and nodded her head. Then, she walked back around her desk and reached into her bag. She pulled out a familiar black velvet box. She brought it with her when she came back around to where Andy was standing.

"Since we're going to be out with the entire team, I think it's time we let them in on our big news," she beamed. "That is if you're ready to tell them, of course".

"Sharon, if I could, I would shout it from the top of every building in this city," he exclaimed. She gave him an emotion-filled smile in return. Then, she opened the box and removed the newly sized ring and slid it onto her finger. Andy gave her a puzzled look.

"I picked it up from your jeweler when I went to lunch today. I wanted so badly to put it on, but the timing wasn't right," she explained. Andy couldn't help but smile at the sight of the ring on the hand of the woman he loved.

"What about Taylor?" He asked.

"I informed him earlier in the week," She stated nonchalantly. Andy gave her a worried look. "Everything is fine. He's happy with the way things have been working thus far, and doesn't see that changing. So, we're good for now. As long as you behave, that is," she added with a teasing smile.

"What? Me?" He took her hand in his and they each collected their things and headed toward the elevator hand in hand.

Once they were inside the elevator car, Andy looked over at Sharon. She was beaming, and he was happy to see that the smile on his face was reflected on hers. The idea that he would spend the rest of his life with this amazing, smart, funny, beautiful woman still stole his breath and caused his stomach to flip.

"So, who do you think will notice first?" He asked while indicating her ring with his head.

"Oh, that's easy. Provenza" she said confidently. Andy scoffed.

"No way. It's Julio all the way. He's very _perceptive_ when it comes to you," he said suggestively. Sharon pulled her hand out of Andy's and looked shocked and horrified.

"Andy! He is not," she insisted and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Sure he's not," Andy said sarcastically and laughed. "Doesn't matter because it's not going to be Provenza. In fact, he'll be the last to notice," he said confidently.

"He has been staring at my hand ever since the crime scene Saturday night. He knows something is up," She stated.

"We'll see," he said. Just then the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the parking garage.

"I hope you're not a sore loser," she smiled and got into her car. Andy couldn't help but think that as long as he had her by his side, he could never lose.

* * *

When Sharon and Andy arrived at the restaurant, everyone was already sitting down at a crowded table. Amy enthusiastically waved them over and indicated two seats side-by-side that the group had reserved for them. After greeting everyone, they sat down together and joined the jovial conversation.

Several different varieties of pizza arrived and added to the crowded table that already housed multiple pitchers of beer. Everyone grabbed their favorite slices and began digging in. The conversation momentarily came to a lull while they savored the pizza.

Amy was sitting on the other side of the table from Sharon and Andy and was close to the opposite end, but something seemed to catch her eye. She discreetly stared at her captain, and that's when it hit her. There was a new piece of jewelry on her left hand. Since she wasn't sure if the rest of the squad knew, she decided to keep it to herself momentarily and not blurt it out. She had learned during those early days in Major Crimes that discretion was key. She took one last swig of her beer and quietly got up and moved in the direction of her ranking officer.

Amy rested her hand on Sharon's shoulder and leaned over to speak between her and Andy. "Congratulations, Captain, Lieutenant," she beamed.

Sharon was caught off guard, so she stumbled through a "thank you" and then smiled. Andy was smiling widely and offered the younger detective a "thank you" as well.

"I'm really happy for you both. And I know that you make each other happy," she said with a big smile. Then, she left to go back to her seat. Andy and Sharon looked at each other. Andy gave her a questioning look, and Sharon nodded quickly. Andy stood up to address the group deciding this was as good of a time as any.

"So, uh, I, or really _we_ have an announcement," he started and waited for the squad to finish their conversations and look in his direction. "I finally worked up the nerve to ask this amazing woman to marry me," he said proudly while looking down at Sharon. "And for some reason I'll never understand..."

Provenza quickly interrupted his partner with a "Me neither, Flynn". Andy chose to ignore him. Even his grumpy, sarcastic partner couldn't ruin this moment.

"She said 'yes'," he concluded.

A chorus of congratulations rang out across the table. Mike got up and hugged Sharon before shaking Andy's hand. Julio and Buzz soon followed. All that was left was Provenza. He was staring at Sharon's left ring finger intently. He couldn't believe it, but there on her slender finger was a brand-new sparkly diamond. He did it, his chicken shit partner finally asked the Captain to marry him. How did he miss that ring, he wondered. Now that he was looking at it, it was certainly hard to miss. He waited until everyone else had had a turn to speak to the overly happy couple. He stood up and raised his beer glass in the air.

"To Flynn and Sharon," he began his toast and everyone got quiet. "And to finding love when and _where_ you least expect it," he concluded and everyone raised their glasses and toasted the newly engaged couple. Sharon and Andy couldn't contain the goofy smiles that spread across their faces.

After everyone had finished their pizza and drank their share of beer, they started to head out to their respective homes offering one last congratulations to Sharon and Andy. As the couple gathered their coats, Andy decided to go settle the rather large bill. He got to the cash register with his credit card in hand, but was surprised to learn that it had already been taken care of by a member of their group. His first thought was Sharon, but she had been with him all night. He looked over at his partner and saw him putting his wallet away in his back pocket. Andy walked over to him.

"We racked up quite the tab, huh," he started. Provenza looked up at him with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Wouldn't know. I'm just glad I'm not the one who had to pay it," he said while taking one last sip of his drink, but Andy could see through it.

"Thank you," Andy said simply and shook his partner's hand.

"Well, it's not every day that you grow a pair and actually do the smart thing," Provenza added. Andy just smiled.

"So you think I made a smart choice, huh?" He asked.

"Who the hell else would marry you, you idiot!" Provenza said pretending to be annoyed, but Andy could see and hear the happiness coming though. There was a brief moment of silence between them, and then Provenza turned to his partner with a serious look on his face. "Just, be good to her," he added.

Andy was surprised at his partner's heartfelt plea. "Every day, Old Man, every day," Andy said with an appreciative smile. With that, Provenza patted Andy's back and headed over to congratulate Sharon. Andy watched the scene with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. After Provenza had left, Andy went over to Sharon and put his arm around her.

"Ready?" She asked him with a smile.

"Without a doubt," he replied.

They walked out of the restaurant to a quiet evening at home together tonight, and if they were lucky, every night for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
